


It's Always Been You

by AmbulanceDriver



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbulanceDriver/pseuds/AmbulanceDriver
Summary: Cyrus and Jonah are now eighteen years old, navigating the waters of senior year together. As the year goes on, the two find themselves helping each other through more than a few awkward situations; love, sex, and and everything in between.





	1. Cyrus and Jonah - Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> There will eventually me full on m/m sex, though it might take a while to work up to that. My first time posting in this fandom, enjoy! I realize this story might offend people but the characters are now legal adults.

Cyrus Goodman sighed heavily and stretched, ignoring the slight burning pain in his shoulders. He knew that he should have taken it a little bit easier on the weights after his last match but as usual, he overdid it. He got off the couch and rolled his shoulders around a few times, trying to loosen up the sore and knotted muscles. What he wouldn’t give for a massage right about now.

However, despite the fact that everyone seemed to be okay with him being gay and out, Jonah was the only one that would even remotely think about touching him like that. Apparently, as opened minded as most teenagers were nowadays, sixteen year old still stuck to some pretty insecure ways of thinking. Oh well, it didn’t really matter to Cyrus. He had come to terms with who he was a long time ago. Luckily, he had friends to back him up.

He continued pacing around the garage, trying to relieve the boredom that had settled in after he had finished up going through is practice attack patterns. A light sheen of sweat had broken out across his face and back, helped along by the humid night air. Cyrus pulled his shirt off and chucked it aside, before catching a glimpse of himself in the nearby mirror.

At eighteen, Cyrus was proud to say that he didn’t look nearly as nerdy as he used too. He hadn’t shot up much in height. He still stood at 5’8 with wavy black hair and deep brown eyes. However, his build had changed a lot over the years. When he was fourteen, Cyrus got involved in a Lightsaber dueling club, despite the protests from both Andi and Buffy. He thought it would be a cool way to meet new people and so far, Jonah had been the only one to truly support his decision.

As it turned out, swinging a lightsaber around was a lot more work than he thought. Like actual physical work. He got paired up with a lightsaber duelist that was a former Army Ranger by the name of Jake and as such, had Cyrus going through weight training, running, and even yoga classes. At first, Cyrus hated Jake for it. However, as the months went along and Cyrus saw the changes in his body, he actually learned to like the workouts.

Sure, he wasn’t as buff or as defined as Jonah but he was a lot way from the skinny, awkward kid that Jonah had first decided to become friends with. He had defined pecs and toned arms and legs. His abdominal weren’t all outlined like they were on Jonah but you could make out the hint of the muscles underneath.

He picked up the remote and turned the TV on and started idly flipping through the channels. He dug his phone out of his pocket and tapped in the code; no surprise he didn’t have any messages. Andi, Amber, and Buffy were on a girl’s night out while Jonah was spending time with his latest fling, Jezzika. Personally, none of their group could really stand how stuck up and opinionated she could be but Jonah really seemed to like her, so the whole group had decided to keep their mouths shut. What annoyed him most about her was the damn odd spelling of her name, which of course Cyrus knew she nothing to do with.

For a brief moment he considered getting out his tablet and searching for something interesting to watch. Generally speaking, his parents left him alone in the garage that had been converted to his hang out space, however that being said, they weren’t above just walking in without knocking and the last thing that Cyrus wanted them to see was him jerking off. That would ruin one of his favorite pastimes forever.

He stood up again and went to the fridge and pulled out a water.

“Gah!” Cyrus yelped, when he turned back around. Jonah Beck was standing there, looking incredibly sullen with red eyes. “Damnit Jonah, a little warning next time.”

As much as Cyrus had changed, Jonah had as well. His friend was taller now and broad shouldered. Jonah had filled out considerably, he had a six pack, perfectly formed abs and arms and legs that showed off his great muscle tone. Not that Cyrus had noticed… or that he would ever say anything. Jonah still didn’t know about the crush that Cyrus had previously had on him.

Cyrus then became acutely aware that he was shirtless. He quickly walked over to the couch and hastily pulled his shirt back on.

“Sorry,” Jonah mumbled. He flopped himself down on the couch. “She broke up with me Cy-guy.”

“Jezzika?” Cyrus asked, taking a seat next to his friend.

He tried not to let the relief be heard in his voice or show in his face. Unfortunately, he had gotten fairly good at hiding those kind of emotions when it came to Jonah’s seemingly endless parade of girlfriends.

“Yeah, who else,” Jonah muttered. “I mean what the hell is wrong with me? Why can’t I keep a damn girlfriend?”

Cyrus winced. “I don’t think there is anything wrong with you per say.”

That comment caused Jonah to sit up a little straighter on the couch. “What do you mean per say?”

“I mean it probably wasn’t anything you did,” Cyrus continued. “Afterall, we’re sixteen years old, I mean I’m pretty sure that aren’t suppose to have found the love of our lives yet.”

“None of my relationships work out,” Jonah said, dropping his chin to his chest. “I mean look at my track record… no girl I date ends up sticking around. I mean what is wrong with me?”

Cyrus chewed on his lower lip a little. Sure, Jonah might not have been the best boyfriend but he really wasn’t that bad a guy. He still had a lot to learn about relationships but most of the mistakes that Jonah were born out of inexperience or naivety and not mean spiritedness.

“There isn’t anything wrong with you,” Cyrus assured his friend. “Really, so your track record hasn’t been that great as of late-”

“Not that great!” Jonah snapped. “It’s been dismal! It has to be me!”

“Jonah, calm down-” Cyrus started to say.

“I can’t calm down!”

Cyrus could see the panic attack that was building in his friends eyes. Jonah started hyperventilating and a look of horror crossed his face. Jonah broke out in a cold sweat and his skin turned a pale ashen color. He opened his mouth several times, gulping for air. Cyrus was out off the couch in an instant and gently but firmly gripped Jonah by the shoulders.

“Look at me Jonah,” Cyrus said. “You're safe, you’re with me and you’re safe. Calm down, I got you… alright, I got you.”

Jonah nodded quickly and blinked his eyes several times, struggling to calm his breathing.

“Breathe Jonah,” Cyrus commanded, giving his friend’s shoulders a squeeze. “Close your eyes and breathe, you’re safe. You know that you’re safe.”

Jonah nodded again, slightly slower this time. Ever so slowly, Jonah’s breathing became less erratic. After a few moments he was back to his normal breathing self. Cyrus took his hands off Jonah’s shoulders and Jonah reached up to grab them.

“Thank you,” Jonah said softly.

“I always got your back,” Cyrus said. “You know that, not sit down and relax for a minute.”

Jonah nodded and took a seat as Cyrus went back to the fridge to get another water. He tossed it to his buddy and then took a seat next to him.

“You know, you’re still the only one that can help me through those things,” Jonah said, after he took a long drink of water. “I swear, just hearing your voice calms me right down… stupid, huh?”

Cyrus shook his head. “It doesn’t sound stupid… like I told you before, it’s actually one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me.”

“Still is?” Jonah asked.

“Still is,” Cyrus nodded. “Do you want to talk about it? I mean what she said?”

Jonah sighed heavily before sinking back into the sagging couch. “She came over and said that I wasn’t right for her… she said that she wanted to find a guy that was all about her and not about his friends.”

Cyrus arched an eyebrow. “What prompted that?”

“Remember last week when you had that match in Evensdale?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, she got pissed that I went to hang with you and not with her and her friends,” Jonah explained. “Even though we already had plans, she expected me to drop everything to be with her.”

“Well, I mean you did have plans with me first…”

Jonah shook his head. “I told her that I don’t break plans with my friends, she didn’t like that idea.”

“You sure can pick them,” Cyrus remarked. “See, that doesn’t sound like it was a you think at all. More like a her thing.”

“What about Libby?”

“She did break up with you,” Cyrus reminded his friend. “So, I don’t think that one counts as your fault either.”

“And Sarah?”

Apparently, they were going to go through all the failed relationships Jonah had. Well, at least it would cure him of his boredom for the time being.

“Sarah was blood sucking witch that tried to turn you to the darkside,” Cyrus said.

“Blood sucking witch?” Jonah asked, with a raised eyebrow. “That might be a little harsh.”

“She forbid you from seeing Andi, Amber, or Libby. Blood. Sucking. Witch.”

Jonah smiled. “Okay, okay, she wasn’t great.”

“And that break up was also not your fault.”

“Dani?”

“Dani was a freaking card carrying member of a hate group,” Cyrus said. “Also, not your fault.”

“Maybe I just have shitty luck,” Jonah offered with a sigh.

“Hey, at least you have a dating life,” Cyrus said thumbing himself in the chest. “This guy has never even been on a date.”

“Because that guy,” Jonah replied, jabbing Cyrus in the shoulder. “Refuses to put himself out there.”

“Have you looked around?” Cyrus asked. “There aren’t many gay kids out at school.”

“So, look outside of school,” Jonah suggested. “I told you, I’d be your wingman.”

“You could just be saying that.”

“Hey,” Jonah said, grabbing Cyrus by the shoulders. “I wasn’t just saying that, I’ll go with you any time you want.”

“You don’t have too.”

“I want too,” Jonah insisted.

Cyrus nodded and then winced when he moved, pulling the sore muscles in his shoulders and back.

“Pull something?” Jonah asked.

“Yeah,” Cyrus grunted.

“Want me to work it out for you?” Jonah asked.

“Um, you don’t have too,” Cyrus said, ducking his head a little.

“Lay down Cy-guy,” Jonah said, with a smile. “You know that all you gotta do is ask, right?”

“This doesn’t bother you?” Cyrus asked, laying down on the couch.

He felt Jonah move and then the comfortable weight of his friend settling onto the back of his thighs. Cyrus would have loved to say that he was able to completely control his physical reaction to his friend but that was a bold faced lie. He would still have to force a certain part of his body to behave, especially when his friend was sitting on the back of this thighs. It didn’t help matters any when Jonah leaned forward, pressing his hands into the knotted muscles of his shoulders and upper back. Without even thinking about it, Cyrus let out a low moan.

“Feel good?” Jonah asked, digging his fingers into a knot just underneath Cyrus’s shoulder blades.

“Hell yes, it feels good,” Cyrus said. He hissed when Jonah found a particularly stubborn knot and started twisting and loosening the muscle. “Maybe you should do this for your lady friends.”

“Who says that I don’t,” Jonah responded, moving down Cyrus’s back. “How’s that feel? Want more pressure?”

“Um, yeah more pressure is fine,” Cyrus managed to get out between moans.

_Lord, did he really sound that needy?_

No way that he was going to be able to keep things under control forever, it was just a good thing that he was laying on his stomach. He tried to think of everything he could to stop his cock from filling with blood, though he realized that he was being only half successful.

“Oh god,” Cyrus moaned, as Jonah found another knot of kinked muscles.

The other teen twisted his thumb into the tissue, causing a brief spike of pain before Cyrus felt the knot pop and give way. He was pretty sure that a few more minutes of massage like that and he would be reduced to a whimpering, drooling, puddle on the floor.

Well, a whimpering, drooling puddle with a half hard dick. As open minded as Jonah was, he didn’t think that he would appreciate that particular sight

  
“You are too good at this,” Cyrus said. “Seriously, is this like something you’ve already been to school for?”

Jonah laughed a little, the small movement sending shivers up and down Cyrus’s spine. He was going to have a serious jerk off session the moment that his friend left.

“It’s pretty easy, just do what you think would feel good on you,” Jonah replied. He found another knot of muscles and dug in, making Cyrus’s back arch and his toes curl.

“You are a god,” Cyrus said, all dopey eyed. “Seriously, never stop doing what you’re doing.”

Jonah giggled. “You’re too kind Cy-Guy.”

“You deserve every bit of it,” Cyrus said, as Jonah got off his legs. “Really, do that to any girl and she’ll be totally putty in your hands.”

Jonah blushed. “You say that all the time.”

“Cause its the truth,” Cyrus responded, with a shrug. “You have magic hands.”

Jonah shook his head, his blush deepening. “Okay, okay, enough already.”

“If you insist,” Cyrus said. “You busy tomorrow?”

Jonah shook his head. “Not really, soccer practice at noon but free after that. What’s up?”

“Wanna hang out?”

“Would love too,” Jonah said. “I’ll swing by after practice, do you mind if I shower here?”

_Only if you shower with me._

What. The. Hell. Was. That.

_Jonah is your best friend, you don’t feel that way about him anymore, remember!_

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Cyrus nodded. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you then Cy-Guy.”

Jonah gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and then bounded out the door. Cyrus waited until his friend had gone before he sat fully up, sporting a raging hardon. He wasn’t sure why he was reacting this way to Jonah, he thought those feelings for him had gone a long time ago. But here he was, sitting in his garage with a rather large tent in his shorts. He shook his head and grabbed his phone, making a bee-line for his house. Once he was inside he said goodnight to his parents as he bounded up the stairs to the bathroom that was attached to his room.

Once inside, Cyrus turned on the hot water full blast and quickly stripped out of his clothes. Looking down, his cock was still jutting out of the nicely trimmed patch of dark brown hair. Cyrus knew that he wasn’t overly well endowed, coming at just shy of 6 inches with a cut cock. There was a small wet spot on the tip of his dick.

Cyrus sighed and then jumped in the shower, letting the hot water cascade down his lean body. He wasted no time in running his fingers down his slightly defined abs to the appendage that was sticking straight out from his body. As much as he didn’t want his thoughts to go to Jonah, instantly he found himself wondering what Jonah would look like naked.

Sure, he had seen his friend shirtless plenty of times… but never what lay beneath the deep V of his abdomen. That thought caused Cyrus to moan out loud. He reached down and took his dick in his hand, running his fingers over he shaft and towards the swollen head of his cock.  He gently swiped a finger over the weeping slit.

“Ohhh fuck,” Cyrus moaned.

Usually, he was all about teasing himself. Cyrus liked to make the act of pleasuring himself a long and drawn out process… something that he could do for at least an hour on end. He had a variety of toys that usually aided him in such endeavors, mostly purchased by Bowie of all people.  

But not this time, thinking about Jonah this way felt a little wrong and he was sure that if he found that he was the source of this current mastubatory fantasy, he would flip out. So, Cyrus instead focused on getting himself off as quickly as possible. He started jerking himself faster and faster, his hips pushing his dick through his clenched fists.

Cyrus could feel the tension building and he had to bite down on his lip to stop from crying out. He tried to focus his mind on anything but Jonah but failed miserably. Instead, he gave himself over to the images that were running rampant through his head. Jonah showering, Jonah naked… Jonah jerking off.

That last image did it. With a strangled grunt, Cyrus came. His cock jumped in his hand, sending out several spurts. He let out a heavy sigh, happy to have the annoying boner gone but annoyed that he let it get that bad in the first place.

“What in the world is wrong with you Cyrus Goodman,” he asked himself, leaning against the shower wall.


	2. CyGuy The Jedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Jonah spend a Saturday together, mention of nare-wolves. Nothing sexual going on here...

Cyrus fainted left and then right, avoiding the vibrant green blade as it slashed through the air that his torso had occupied seconds before. He pivoted around on his right foot and brought his sulfur yellow blade horizontally to strike at his attackers head. But the much taller man, shoved his blade aside and struck out with his foot, hitting Cyrus right in the chest. The teenager toppled backwards, his footing off as he tried to parry another thrust.

Cyrus landed flat on his ass. He swore loudly and several times before being helped back to his feet by Jake. His instructor was a former Marine and now worked for one of the aerospace firms right outside the city. Jake was a built man, with buzzed blonde hair and blue eyes. Despite his hulking appearance, he was fast and light on his feet and also one of the nicest people that Cyrus had ever met.

“You can’t ignore what’s happening with the rest of the body,” Jake said. “And you were off balance again.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” Cyrus remarked. “You’re a good six inches taller than me.”

“It’s not about the size of the dog in the fight but the size of the fight in the dog,” Jake said, with a grin. “If you’re trained properly, size really doesn’t make a difference. I had a 5’4 girl in my unit that would crumple all sorts of guys because she was well trained.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” 

They walked over to the bench, grabbing towels and water. 

“Don’t sweat it, you’re still getting better,” Jake said. “But now, time to hit the weights.”

“I should really hate you for making me do actual work,” Cyrus said, scowling at Jake. “I thought it was going to just be swinging some very realistic lightsabers around.”

“Come on Obi-won,” Jake said, getting to his feet. “Let’s go.”

Half an hour later, Cyrus was pulling his bright red Volkswagon Bug out of the parking lot of the fitness center and down the street. Cyrus pulled into his driveway ten minutes later. His parents were away for the weekend, leaving Cyrus to fend for himself. His parents weren’t overly concerned about him having any sort of rancorous house party, despite his increase in his social life. Most of his friends were perfectly happy just to come over and play video games, watch TV, and things that weren’t remotely close to destroying personal property.

He bounded up the stairs and stripped before jumping in the shower. After rising off, he headed back to his room to get dressed, checking the time on his phone. 

“Yo! Cy-Guy you home!” Jonah yelled, walking through the front door. 

“Up here!” Cyrus yelled.

Jonah bounded up the stairs, taking two or three at time. Despite his footwork with dueling, Cyrus was fairly certain that if he tried that he’d end up tripping over his own two feet.

“How was practice?” Cyrus asked, as Jonah tossed his bag into the corner. “Give anyone a concussion again?”

Jonah rolled his eyes. “No, that only happened once and it was totally an accident.”

“But you got one hell of a nickname out of it,” Cyrus said with a grin.

“Big Bad Jonah Beck, yeah I know. And I need to think you so much for that.”

Cyrus grinned and gave a bow. “I already told you, no thanks are necessary.”

Jonah rolled his eyes and scooted back on the bed so he was resting against the headboard. “So, what do you want to do today? Video games? Movie? Go cruising for some guys.”

Now, it was Cyrus’s turn to roll his eyes. “We are not cruising for guys.”

“You have to put yourself out there sometime,” Jonah said, with a frown. “I mean how are you ever going to get another date if you don’t?”

“TJ was enough,” Cyrus said, feeling his mood darken some. “And he couldn’t decide exactly what he wanted or who he wanted.”

Jonah winced. “I know that he hurt you but you can’t use that for an excuse to stop dating for the rest of your life.”

“Maybe just until college,” Cyrus answered.

“You do know that I’m going to throw you at every cute guy that we see at college, right?” 

“Can we please change the subject away from love life or lack thereof,” Cyrus said. “And yes, I vote video games. Lots of explosions, tons of explosions.”

“Totally sounds like a good idea,” Jonah agreed. “You cool if I just stay here tonight?”

Cyrus shrugged. “Sure thing, that’s fine with me.”

“Sweet.”

“I don’t care what you say, there is no way that Scott is hotter than Stiles. I mean there is no way that’s even a thing,” Cyrus said. 

Their video game session had lasted until late afternoon and now they were sprawled out across the large L shaped lounge in the Goodman’s living room, watching Teen Wolf on DVD. Cyrus had purchased the DVD’s from Amazon a few years ago and although Buffy, Andie, and his other friends had refused to watch them with him, Jonah had been open to the idea of at least taking in an episode or two. 

Of course, that bad part about that was the fact that Jonah was team Scott the whole way through. Maybe it was the fact that both of them were alpha’s… at least if werewolves were real, Cyrus assumed Jonah would be an alpha. 

“Besides what do you know about hot guys?”

“I know when guys are hot,” Jonah replied. “Tony Dukes for example, hot. Jordan Frills, also hot and then there is Alex Jones… hell I’ll even admit he is boner worthy.”

“You think Alec Jones is boner worthy?”

“Oh hell yeah,” Jonah said, reaching for the plate of pizza rolls. “Totally boner worthy.”

Cyrus shook his head, he couldn’t believe that he was having this kind of conversation with Jonah. Though Jonah certainly wouldn’t every shy away from conversations about sex, he usually wasn’t this open. Not that Cyrus really minded, it sort of gave him a window into what straight guys really thought about it.

“What? You don’t think that Alec is boner worthy?”

Cyrus’s cheeks flushed crimson. “Um, okay, yeah he’s hot.”

He picked up his soda can and started to take a swig, trying his best not to think about the blonde god that was Alec Jones.

“You should see him in his compression shorts,” Jonah said, popping another pizza roll into his mouth. “Can totally see his package.”

Cyrus spit out the soda. “What does that even mean?”

Jonah frowned. “It means that you can see his cock and balls pretty well through his compression shorts, I thought that I made that fairly obvious.”

“You were looking?” Cyrus asked, wide eyed. He couldn’t really believe what he was hearing. Jonah Beck, the very straight laced Jonah Beck was admitting that he looked another guy’s package. “And you couldn’t possibly have seen that much.”

“Saw enough to know that his packing,” Jonah replied, taking a drink of his soda. “And why are you so weirded out that I know a guy is hot.”

“I dunno… cause most straight guys won’t admit when a guy is hot,” Cyrus answered. 

“Cyrus, I’m straight not some narrow minded asshole.” 

Cyrus laughed. “Alright, fine so you’re straight and not narrow.”

“Totally straight and not narrow,” Jonah replied. “But back to Teen Wolf, was it that none of them have any body hair?”

Cyrus frowned. “What do you mean?”

Jonah gestured vaguely at the TV. “The guys on Teen Wolf, none of them have any sort of body hair. I mean they are total nare-wolves.”

Cyrus hadn’t really thought much about that, although running through the list of characters on the show, he certainly could see Jonah’s point. 

“Um, I really have no idea… maybe they think that it’s more hygienic that way.”

“Hmm, I wonder,” Jonah said, tapping a pizza roll against his chin. 

“You wonder what?” Cyrus asked.

“If it is more hygienic.”

“We are not talking about shaving… down there,” Cyrus said, gesturing vaguely at his groin.

Even though about a million questions ran through his head, all of which were totally sexual in nature. But he quickly pushed those thoughts aside, as open minded as Jonah was, Cyrus doubted that he would appreciate the inquiries that were going through his head.

“We aren’t talking about it because you don’t want too,” Jonah said, with a shrug of his shoulders. “I am totally fine with talking about it.”

“You are not.” 

“Dude, totally am.”

“Yeah, right. Like if I just said, ‘let’s talk about shaving our junk’ you’d just say that was cool.”

Jonah nodded. “I totally would.”

“You are so full of it Jonah Beck,” Cyrus said. He finished the rest of his soda. “I think my fingers have had enough rest time for now. Ready to get back to vaporizing baddies.”

“Lead on Cy-Guy.”


	3. It's All In The Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jonah shows up at Cyrus's house instead of out on a date, Cyrus begins to think that his crush on his best friend isn't as gone as he thought. R rated swearing in this chapter but nothing sexual.

**CHAPTER 3**

“You should have watch where we are going.”

“I was watching where they were going you were supposed to watch where we were going,” Cyrus snapped, giving his friend an evil look. 

Currently both he and Jonah were covered in paintball splotches, largely due to a miss step that ended up with them both falling into the field of fire for the opposing team. The two of them had been splattered with red paintballs before they even knew what hit them. The end result was that they lost to Buffy and Andie, something that the girls would never let them live down. Thankfully, they had taken separate cars to the paintball park.

“They are going to be talking about this for months,” Jonah moaned, as they climbed into his truck. “Were totally screwed.

“We aren’t that screwed,” Cyrus commented. He buckled himself in as Jonah started the truck. “Besides, they are fairly good at winning with grace… at least I think they are.”

“They are not,” Jonah said, as they pulled out of the parking lot. “We both know that Buffy us competitive as hell, there is no way that she’ll ever let us live this down.”

“Well, you did get a headshot in during the first game.”

“She shot me in the nuts the next game,” Jonah pointed out. “It’s a good thing that I was wearing a cup or it would have been really painful.”

“Yeah, good point.”

“Big plans tonight?” Jonah asked.

“Nah, probably just another night in, what about you?” Cyrus asked.

“Going in a date with Tilly Watson,” Jonah answered. “Maybe this one will stick around for more than a few months.”

“As I pointed out a few months ago, I’m pretty sure that half the reason those relationships didn’t work out was the fact that they women were all crazy.”

“Andie is crazy?”

“Andie is a women, therefore sometimes, yes she is crazy,” Cyrus replied. “But don’t ever tell her I said that. She’d probably kill me and get Buffy to help.”

“And then they would kill me for… being a guy?”

“That sounds about right,” Cyrus acknowledged. “What are you guys doing for your date?”

“I dunno yet,” Cyrus said, with a shrug. “Probably dinner and a movie.”

“Ah, sticking with the classics, good choice.”

“I guess,” Jonah said, as he pulled the truck onto the highway. “Still, maybe we could find you a date and you could come with us.”

“Where are we going to find me a date in, wait what time is the date?”

“Six o’clock.”

“Right, where are we going to find me a date in three hours?”

Jonah sighed heavily. “You’re probably right, I mean about us not finding you a date. Which is dumb because you are really cool guy. Anyone dude would be lucky to go out with you.”

“Thanks,” Cyrus said, hoping he wasn’t blushing too deeply. 

“That’s also really adorable by the way.”

“What is?”

“When you blush like that,” Jonah said. “It’s one of the things I really like about you Cy-Guy, someone tries to compliment you and get all flustered. It’s cute.”

“Cute?” Cyrus asked.

“We’ve been over this, I can totally tell when a guy is cute or when he is doing something cute, remember. And yes, you blushing like that is totally cute.”

“Would you stop it,” Cyrus said. His face felt like it was beat red and on fire and judging by the stupid grin that was plastered all over Jonah’s face, it probably was. “I’m literally going to die of embarrassment.”

“Worse ways to go,” Jonah said, as they pulled into Cyrus’s driveway.

“I bet there are,” Cyrus agreed, hopping out of the truck. “See you later. Have fun tonight.”

“Always do!” Jonah called back. 

Cyrus watched his best friend drive away and shook his head. He was trying really hard not to think about what Jonah said, about how cute he looks when he gets complimented or flustered. Normal straight guys don’t notice things like that, do they? Although, by Jonah’s own admission, he considered himself straight but certainly not narrow. And he had already admitted that he could look at another guy and tell if he was attractive or not… hell he even used the word boner worthy. What straight guy does that?

He then realized he was standing in his driveway, probably looking like a total idiot. He went over to the front door and let himself in, ignoring his lingering feelings about his friend. His parents were out of town again and the older that Cyrus got the more common an occurrence it appeared to be. He stripped off his shirt in the laundry and then headed up stairs to shower. 

Cyrus had just finished his homework and was sitting down to veg out on some TV when the doorbell rang. He frowned and looked down at his watch, it was after 7pm. A quick check of his phone confirmed that he hadn’t missed any calls of texts. He stood up and went to the door, surprised to find a very agitated Jonah on the other side of it.

“Are you okay?” Cyrus asked. “What happened to your date?”

“Can I come in?” 

“Of course, come in.”

Jonah slid past Cyrus and then toed his shoes off before taking off towards the kitchen. Cyrus followed close behind his friend, a little confused about what was going on. Jonah pulled open the fridge and grabbed a soda.

“So, what’s up?” Cyrus asked. “Your date shouldn’t be over this soon… unless you really did something stupid.”

Jonah shook his head. “I didn’t do anything, can we go talk in your room?”

“Sure, lead the way.”

They made the short trek up to Cyrus’s room, where Jonah flopped down on his bed and Cyrus sat in his desk chair. He turned it around so that he was facing his friend. 

“Girls talk you know,” Jonah said, propping himself up on his elbows. “Apparently they talk about everything when it comes to guys.”

Cyrus arched an eyebrow. “Well, I guess that’s not surprising but you’re a nice guy, what in the world could they say about you that’s that awful.”

“Cyrus they talk about everything… and you know that includes a guys body.”

“Wait, what?” Cyrus squeaked. “Like that area of a guys body?”

“Um, yeah like that area.”

“Well, how would any of the girls know about that area… wait, Jonah are you still a virgin?” Cyrus asked. 

The minute the words were out of his mouth, he instantly wanted to take them back, mostly because now his brain was starting to conjure up images of Jonah having sex with well… anyone. The way his broad shoulders and back tensed, the way that his abs flexed…

_ Stop it! _ Cyrus admonished himself.  _ Stop it right now! Your friends upset, concentrate on helping him not what he looks like in bed! _

“Eh,” Jonah said. “Not really.”

“What do you mean not really? You either are you aren’t!”

“Ok, then totally not a virgin,” Jonah said, blushing ever so slightly.

“What? Where? When…how? Actually, scratch the how… but what the hell man? I thought we were friends?”

“We are friends,” Jonah said. “Look, every time I even brought up jerking off you got all flustered and looked uncomfortable, I thought that you weren’t all that, you know comfortable talking about anything sexual. That’s why I never brought it up.”

“But… but… when? With who?”

"Last year,” Jonah said. “With no one that you know.”

“You did it with a random stranger?” Cyrus asked, screwing his face in confusion. “Please tell me that you played is safe?”

“Of course I used protection,” Jonah snapped. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m not stupid Cyrus, I know how important it is to practice safe sex.”

“I didn’t say you were stupid,” Cyrus replied. “But shouldn’t you at least wait until you really care about the person before doing it?”

“I always thought that was what I was going to do,” Jonah admitted. “But, well sometimes things don’t work exactly as planned.” 

“Yeah, I can relate,” Cyrus grumbled. He was still eighteen and hadn’t even had his first kiss yet. “Alright, so what does that have to do with Tilly?”

“Remember how I said that girls talk, well that particular girl talked… and talked a lot I guess.”

Cyrus felt himself go red again. “Um, about a certain part of you?”

Jonah nodded slowly. 

“Is it a size thing?” Cyrus asked. 

He was almost afraid of the answer and yet simultaneously intrigued at the same time.

“Not that, something worse… at least I think it’s worse.”

“Then what is it?”

Jonah took a deep breath before continuing. “If I tell you, you have to promise not to ever tell another living soul. Not Buffy, not Andie, no one, got it.”

“Jonah, I’m your best friend, your secrets safe with me.”

“You won’t make fun of me?”

“Why would I make fun of you?”

“Because… I dunno, I’ve never told anyone this before,” Jonah said. He flopped back down on the bed and let out a long drawn out breath. “I’m scared too okay.”

And that’s when Cyrus realized that his friend was crying. Not full on ugly crying like Cyrus did whenever he watched Terms of Endearment, but still crying nonetheless. They were soft tears, falling down his cheeks and leaving a trail of moisture. Cyrus abandoned his chair and eased himself down on the bed next to his friend.

“Hey, I got you, remember,” Cyrus said, putting a hand on Jonah’s shoulder. “Whatever it is, I promise that I’m not going to judge you or get mad, or you know do anything of those things.”

And before Cyrus even realized what he was doing, he was swiping his thumb gently across his friend’s cheek wiping away the tears. For several seconds after his action, Cyrus was paralyzed with sheer terror. What had he just done? Although he and Jonah had never shied away from physical contact, wiping the tears off his face seemed like something only a boyfriend would do. It took every bit of his emotional control not to start freaking out. It also took a good deal of control not to throw up all over his friend. Jonah, for his part did not freak out, instead he sighed contently and then propped himself back up on his elbows, using the back of his head to wipe away the rest.

“I’m sorry,” Cyrus said panic evident in his voice. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Hey,” Jonah said, grabbing Cyrus’s forearm. “Don’t worry about it, it was sweet and intimate. And not in a sexual way, just… intimate.”

_ Oh but now I am thinking about you in a sexual way. Like every time that I get in the fucking shower! _

“Um, it was?”

“Yeah,” Jonah said. He sat fully up and nudged Cyrus with his shoulder. “You know that intimate doesn’t have to mean sex, right?”

Cyrus ducked his head. “Yeah but usually guys don’t use that word unless they are talking about sex.”

Jonah shook his head. “Which is dumb, I can be intimate with you without the sex part.” 

_ But there are times when I really wished we had the sex part. _

“I know that,” Cyrus responded. “So, do you still want to tell me what this is all about?”

“Yeah,” Jonah replied. “But after we get some more soda.”


	4. What Women Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah comes over after his date freaks out about a rumor she heard about the Great Jonah Beck. Cyrus, as always is there to comfort his best friend. And his feelings were totally not coming back. Nope... not even for an instant. No sexy escapades in this chapter.

They sat on Cyrus’s bed, shoulders touching and not saying anything for a long while. Jonah had calmed down a lot, though he had now moved onto fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. At least Cyrus was pretty sure they were out of panic attack territory. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Jonah stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of his friend. Cyrus tried not to look too eager, despite the fact Jonah was going to talk about… well that with him.

“Ok, you promised not to tell anyone?”

“Cross my heart,” Cyrus replied, making an X mark on his chest. “Really, I bet you are freaking out over nothing. Girls have a tendency to do that nice young men.”

“Tilly didn’t seem to think it was nothing.”

“Well, depending on what it is, Tilly might be a full blown idiot.”

Jonah stopped his pacing and gave his friend a frown,

“Or you know something not so asshole sounding,” Cyrus said. “Anyways, just spill it before the suspense kills me.”

“I told you before about how women talk, right?” 

Cyrus nodded.

“Well, Tilly is really good friends with Davis at school, I mean I think they are like best friends or something,” Jonah explained. “And Davis plays soccer with me, right?”

“Go on.”

Jonah took a deep breath. “Usually I shower at school, so it’s safe to say that Davis has seen me naked more than once.”

“Wait a second,” Cyrus said, holding his hand up. “I thought that you said this wasn’t about size?”

“It’s not about size,” Jonah insisted. “It’s about… looks?”

“Looks?” Cyrus asked. A confused expression settled over his face. “Was that a question or a statement? Um, ok, how can it be about looks? I mean, I realize that I haven’t had a wealth of experience looking at other guys junk but-”

“I’m uncircumcised!” Jonah finally blurted out, his face blushing a deep shade of red.

“Oh… wait, why is that a big deal? And I’m still confused as to why Tilly would have said anything about it?”

Jonah sighed heavily and flopped back down on the bed behind his friend. “Apparently, Davis told her about it and she said and I quote ‘If things get serious I’m just not sure I would know what to do with it’ which is a total cop out. It was out first date!”

“I think the more important question here is why were Davis and Tilly talking about your… you know, stuff.”

“Dick Cyrus, you can say my dick,” Jonah replied, as he propped himself up on his elbows. “Oddly enough, after she said that she effectively killed the mood.”

“Yeah, I can see how that could be a thing,” Cyrus said, rubbing his chin. “I mean the killing the mood part, not the part about her not knowing what to do with it… I mean it can’t be that much different than a guy that’s circumcised.”

“She was afraid of what it was going to look like.”

Cyrus immediately had to stop himself from conjuring up another image of naked Jonah. Now, he had he added detail that his best friend had an uncut cock. Needless to say it did little to dissuade him from thinking about Jonah in a sexual way. And their current conversation was not helping matters. He was on the verge of getting a full blown hardon, which he was pretty sure would send Jonah running for the hills.

“What it was going to look like?” Cyrus asked.

“You do know it looks a little different, right?”

“What!” Cyrus balked. “Of course I know that, I took eighth grade health!”

Jonah chuckled a little and then a serious look settled across his face. “I mean what if every girl thinks that way from now on!”

“Clearly not an issue if you already got laid,” Cyrus pointed out.

“That was one girl. What if every other girl out there hates it?”

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “Dude, I don’t think that many girls care about that kind of stuff.”

“And what if they do?” Jonah asked, dropping his head down. 

“Then they aren’t worth getting to know.”

Jonah’s head came back up, this time a small smile graced his lips. “You’re right… I mean I think you’re right at least.”

“Pretty sure I’m right about that,” Cyrus said.

“Do you think guys care about stuff like that?”

“What?!?” 

Cyrus hadn’t realized how high his voice had gotten until he saw the look of amusement on his friend’s face.

“I mean, do you think guys would care if you were… you known uncut?”

“I think that this is a ridiculous topic of conversation,” Cyrus said. 

He was trying as best to not turn the brightest shade of red imaginable and not get a boner at the same time. He was pretty sure that he was being only marginally successful at one of those things.

“So, you would care?”

“I never said that!” Cyrus replied, throwing his hands up in the air. “I mean, I don’t think it’s that big a deal… really.”

“Would it be that big a deal to you?” 

That question caught Cyrus off guard. He just sat there, looking at his friend with a rather dumbfounded expression on his face. He quickly realized that Jonah was waiting for some kind of an answer and his brain was rapidly trying to formulate one that didn’t make him sound like an asshole or that made him seem like he actually wanted to see what Jonah’s looked liked. The longer that he said nothing though, the worse the situation became in his mind.

“Naw, not really.”

“You took an awful long time to answer that.”

“I mean I’ve never seen one…”

“You do watch porn right?” Jonah asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Now, Cyrus was sure that his face was completely red. He was also sure that he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He was not going to admit that he watched porn to Jonah Beck, his best friend and one of the most popular guys in school. And, if he was honest with himself, the same Jonah Beck he was starting to have feelings for. Which was completely stupid because they were nothing more than good friends.

“Um, well, yeah I guess I watch it,” Cyrus said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Jonah said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. “I mean I’m pretty sure that everyone watches it.”

“That doesn’t mean that we have to talk about it!” 

Jonah rolled his eyes. “Oh come on Cy-Guy, don’t be so dramatic. So what, you watch porn. I watch porn, it’s not like that’s anything to be ashamed of. But, you never answered my question, you’ve never seen one? Not even in porn?”

“Nope,” Cyrus said, hanging his head. He could feel his face burning. “I guess I’ve never seen an uncut one before.”

“No biggie,” Jonah said. He stood up and stretched, his shirt to ride up just enough so that Cyrus had a slight view of his treasure trail and six pack. “Come on, let’s go get something to eat. It will help me forget about what a total screw up this night has been.”

“Hey,” Cyrus said, getting to his feet. “You got to hang out with me, I wouldn’t call that a total screw up.”

“Hanging out with you is a never as screw up,” Jonah said. He grabbed Cyrus by the shoulders and pulled him close. “Seriously, thank you though. I don’t know what I would do without you.”


	5. Night Time Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus can't sleep all he can think about is his best friend... and not in the ways that he should be thinking about his best friend. Rated Explicit due to the sexual nature of the chapter. You have been warned.

Cyrus lay in his bed, listening to the tick-tock of the alarm clock on his bedside table. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, however the conversation that he had with his best friend only a few days ago was still fresh in his mind. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about his friend in a sexual way, let alone actually wondering what his uncut dick looked like. Cyrus groaned and turned onto his side, trying to get his mind to think about anything else.

“What is wrong with you?” Cyrus asked out loud. He rolled back over. “Really, you’ve gone your entire high school career without feelings for him… why now?”

He wanted nothing more to push those wandering thoughts from his head and never have to deal with them again. Ever since that conversation there was a lot that Cyrus wanted to ask Jonah… and some things that he really wished he could see.  But, as much as Jonah said he was okay with talking about anything, Cyrus doubted that was actually the case. 

_ Maybe, I should test that theory? _

No, that was a stupid idea. The last thing that he needed to do was completely alienate his best friend. And it wasn’t like he actually had the balls to straight up and ask him some of those questions. He’d have to be high or drunk to in order to even formulate the words that he wanted coming out of his mouth and last time he checked, neither he nor Jonah were all that into smoking or drinking. He knew they both tried it but it wasn’t an experience either of them were that eager to repeat.

He’d just have to keep his mouth shut and hope that he could get his feelings back under control. Cyrus blew out a long breath before rolling over to look at his bedside clock to see that it was a lot later than he thought. Nearly 2:00am. It was a damn good thing he didn’t have anything he had to do in the morning, well aside from meet Buffy and Andie for breakfast. Truth be told, although he still considered them both very good friends, he had grown closer to Jonah as the years went on.

Cyrus ground the heels of his palms into his eyes, cursing his overactive brain. He wanted nothing more than to sleep… and sleep a lot. However, the longer he lay awake, the longer he realized that just might not be an option. Sadly, he knew of only one sure fire way to make sure that he drifted off to sleep. He shoved off his coves and then pushed down his boxer-briefs, which already had a spot of wetness on them. 

Cyrus’s hands started to run down his body, gently caressing the skin. He tweaked his nipples, causing them to harden under his touch. He let his hands drift further south, grazing the outlines of his abdominal muscles until he got down around his navel. He traced a hand down through his happy trail, running it through the dark brown hairs.

A small drop of clear liquid appeared at the tip and Cyrus swiped it away with his hand, running his fingers over the sensitive flared head. 

“Ohhh fuck,” he moaned. He was happy that his room was in the basement and far away from his parents, who he hoped were fast asleep.

He usually liked to take his time when getting off, to prolong the moment but he knew that after a couple of days that wouldn’t be all that likely, at least not at the rate that he was going. He brought his hands up to the head of his dick, lightly rubbing the sensitive underside, causing him to growl out with pleasure. His fingers traveled downwards, giving his balls a gentle squeeze. How he wished it was someone else’s hand doing that...

Images of a naked Jonah started to creep through his head and he simply went with them. He gave up all pretense of trying to keep his best friend out of his fantasy. One hand continued a slow and steady rhythm while the other snaked upwards, tweaking his nipples. This caused even more beads of precum to squirt out of his dick, landing in puddles on his smooth stomach. Cyrus picked up his pace slightly, wondering how Jonah got himself off? Was he a fast and furious stroker or did he prefer the more laid-back approach, much like himself?

Even the thought of Jonah naked sent a shiver of pleasure through his body. He tightened his grip and continued pumping away, leaking more and more precum. His hips started to thrust forward and soon he found himself growling and grunting with delight. He could feel that familiar tingle build up in his balls, moving upward with a volcano like force. He was breathing heavily now, not wanting to prolong the pleasure of release. He stroked harder, feeling his cum building…

“Fuck!” Cyrus gasped, as the first shot exploded from his dick. 

Another shot came hurtling out, followed by three more, all of them landing on his chest and narrowly missing his face. Finally, his dick stopped cumming, subsiding to a dribble. Cyrus took a deep breath, his energy spent and his breathing slowly returning to a regular rhythm.

_ What the hell is wrong with you Cyrus Goodman? You just jerked off to the mental image of your best friend! _

Cyrus was disgusted with himself, tomorrow he’d have to give some serious thought to finding a fuckbuddy of some kind. Or at least some better porn sites. He reached down and grabbed a tee-shirt off the floor, wiping away the mess that he made on his stomach.


	6. To Formal Or Not To Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah does his best to convince Cyrus to go to the Fall Formal... there may or not be bribery involved. And possibly weed.

“All I’m saying is that you can’t expect him to know exactly what you are thinking,” Cyrus said, stirring his soda with his straw. “Men are not like that. They need explicit direction.”

“Men are stupid,” Buffy responded, in a huff. “And I shouldn’t have to remind him to tell me certain things, actually I men are fine it’s these boys that are stupid.”

“Guys, can we please not talk about… guys?” Andie asked. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned forward. “So, who are you asking to the fall formal?”

“Me?” Cyrus asked. “I’m not going to the fall formal.”

“What?” Buffy and Andie asked at the same time.

Cyrus arched an eyebrow at his friends. “Um, I thought I made that clear last week when you hounded me about it at breakfast?”

Andie sighed heavily and then leaned forward, taking Cyrus’s hands. “You have to go… I mean everyone is going. And we both know that there are plenty of other out kids in town our age. You should ask one of them.”

“Maybe, I dunno like Blaise,” Buffy suggested. She tried to hide the smile that had appeared on her face but failed miserably.

“Blaise?” Cyrus asked, a look of confusion crossing his face. “Wait, you mean Blaise Foster from the Cardinals soccer team?”

“That’s the one,” Andie replied. “Rumor has it he’s single now and well, so are you.”

“And you just naturally thought that we would get along?” Cyrus asked narrowing his eyes and leaning forward. “Did you happen to mention to him that I was single too?”

“Maybe,” they both answered again.

“Gah!” Cyrus shouted. “Stop doing that!”

“Sorry,” came the response.

“Seriously! It’s creeping me out!”

Both girls smiled at him before taking a swig of their coffee at the same time. Cyrus really wasn’t all that surprised and really couldn’t say anything. He was pretty sure that he and Jonah acted the same way when they were together.

“Will you please think about it?” Andie asked.

“It’s not like you guys are going to be taking anyone… wait, are you?”

“There might have been some offers,” Buffy said coyly. “But nothing that I’d commit to yet.”

“Are you this worried about Jonah’s love life?” Cyrus asked.

“Please, it’s Jonah Beck,” Andie replied, dipping a tot in ketchup. “He always finds a date. I mean if there weren’t a million years of history between us I’d consider asking him to go with me.”

“You would not,” Buffy said, rolling her eyes. “You’d chicken out and make some stupid excuse.”

“I would not!” Andie replied.

“Yes you would,” Cyrus responded. He sighed heavily. “Look, I’m grateful that you are both THAT concerned about my love life but really, it's fine. You two should go with whatever dates you have planned.”

“And what are you going to do?” Buffy asked.

Cyrus shrugged. “Maybe just hang out at home. Workout or something.”

“You do not need to get bigger biceps,” Andie said. “You already look nothing like the Cyrus Goodman that we used to know.”

He frowned. “Just because I got some muscles now?”

“Well and confidence, you got the whole confidence thing going on,” Andie said. Despite the wounded look in her face, Cyrus could see the happiness in her eyes.

“Hey, I was just as surprised as you when swinging around a fake lightsaber actually got me to get...biceps.”

“And abs,” Buffy added.

Cyrus felt himself start to turn red with embarrassment.

“And let’s not forget you have an ass now,” Andie replied.

“Please stop before I die of total embarrassment,” said Cyrus, sliding down further in the booth. “But thanks, I think.”

“We need to get going,” Andie said, looking down at her phone. “After all we have dresses to try on.”

“For the dates, we may or may not have,” Buffy said, as Andie practically dragged her out of the booth. “And seriously, think about it.”

“Won’t do any good,” Cyrus called after them.

 

*******************************

  
“Blaise Foster,” Cyrus repeated, stabbing his fingers down on the controls. His character on screen performed a perfect flying jump kick. “They said that he broke up with his boyfriend and that since I’m single we should go together.”

“To the fall formal?” Jonah asked, arching an eyebrow. “They want you to take Blaise Foster to the fall formal?”

“Did I stutter?” Cyrus asked his voice heavy with sarcasm.

“Rude,” Jonah replied. “But really, Blaise Foster?”

Cyrus paused his video game and turned to look at his friend. “Alright, what do you have against Blaise?”

“I have nothing against him,” Jonah said, holding his hands up in defense. “I just think that you can do better, that’s all.”

“Better than Blaise?”

“Totally,” Jonah replied, nodding. “You need to start seeing yourself for the guy that you are, not the geek that you used to be. You have biceps, and abs, and a pretty great ass.”

_Did he really just say that I had a nice ass? Wait, do straight guys go around complimenting each other’s asses?_

Cyrus tried not to look surprised but judging by the amusement evident on his friend’s face he failed rather miserably.

“Oh don’t look so shocked,” Jonah said, rolling his eyes. “I’m secure enough in my sexuality to admit when a guy is hot and you, my friend, are hot.”

“I am?”

“You are,” Jonah said. “You probably have one of the nicest asses in our whole class actually.”

“Jonah!” Cyrus hissed, now very aware of how red he was turning. This seemed to make his friend smile even wider. “Wait… you aren’t being serious are you?”

“That you have a nice ass?”

Cyrus gulped. “Um, yeah.”

“Nope, totally being serious.”

“I had no idea that you had such a thing for guys asses,” Cyrus said, only half joking.

Jonah shrugged. “I mean when I watch porn, I like the guy to be attractive.”

Cyrus was fairly certain that he was bright red now. How was it that Jonah could talk so openly about porn and sex and jerking off and even mentioning such things made Cyrus’s face turn so red it looked like he spent two weeks on the surface of the sun. Jonah appeared to be unphased by his friend’s momentary flustered appearance and continued talking.

“What? You’re telling me that when you watch porn, you want the guys to be all flabby?”

“We are not going to talk about what kind of porn I watch,” Cyrus said, turning back to his game.

“And whys that?” Jonah inquired. “Are you too afraid to talk about it?”

“Because normal friends don’t discuss their porn habits!”

Jonah waved the comment away. “Some friends even share porn with each other. I mean I’ve watched some gay porn before, just to see what it was like. Although, I usually stick to the bisexual porn, mmf mostly.”

“Oh… you watched gay porn?”

“Some of it,” Jonah answered with a shrug. “It wasn’t that bad, hot guys for the most part.”

“How did we go from talking about my cute ass to porn?” Cyrus asked, glancing over at his friend.

“Just the way the conversation evolved. You’re really not going to tell me what kind of porn you watch?”

“Nope,” Cyrus said, shaking his head. “That is not a conversation that I am prepared to have.”

_Especially since you’ve been the source of masturbatory fantasies for the past few weeks...thanks to that image in my head, I haven’t need porn for a while. Pull yourself together, this is your best friend we are talking about here!_

“Dude, you have to learn to loosen up,” Jonah said. “Alright, fine we won’t talk about porn. Let’s get back to this fall formal thing.”

“What fall formal thing? I think we already established that I am NOT going.”

“Then I’m not either,” Jonah said with a shrug.

“Jonah, you won’t have a problem getting a date,” Cyrus said settling back into the couch. “You shouldn’t miss your senior fall formal just because I don’t want to go.”

“And you’re missing the point, I want to go only if you go. I’m not going to let you sit around at home and mope.”

Cyrus frowned. “I do not mope.”

“You do too mope.”

“I’ll make you a deal,” Jonah said leaning forward. “You go, for just like an hour and then after that we can go do whatever you want. Even if it is just to come here and play video games, deal?”

“Jonah-”

“Hell, I’ll even throw in some weed and I’ll buy you all the junk food that you want.”

“We haven’t smoked weed since we tried it two years ago,” Cyrus said arching an eyebrow. “And even then all it did was just mellow us the hell out. Well, that and we thought that we saw Andie and Buffy making out.”

“Which you could really use right about now.”

“Are you going to let this go?”

“Do you think that I’m going to let this go?” Jonah asked.

Cyrus sighed heavily. “Fine, I’ll go but I’m not staying long.”

“I didn’t say we had too,” Jonah said. He put his hand on Cyrus’s thigh. “Just an hour, tops.”


	7. Dancing In The Dark

Cyrus tugged at the hem of his shirt, unhappy about the fact that it appeared to hug his frame so well. He had let Jonah pick out he was supposed to wear and his friend in an apparent bid to push him even more out of his comfort zone, bought him a button up shirt that was of the athletic cut variety. Cyrus had never worn anything at all of the athletic cut variety.

“Stop fidgeting,” Jonah said as he came out of his bathroom. “Dude, you look great.”

“I feel like everything is on display,” Cyrus complained, gesturing to his outfit. “And these jeans leave nothing to the imagination.”

“Neither do mine.”

Cyrus swallowed hard and tried not to leer at his best friend. The way the material clung to Jonah’s frame did nothing to hide his muscular legs or his very tight looking ass. The way that he stated such a thing it was almost like Jonah wanted Cyrus looking at him. He quickly shook those thoughts away and turned his attention back to the fact that he was pretty sure anyone would see him get a hardon in his current outfit.

“Besides, if you got the goods,” Jonah said, gesturing to his backside and then Cyrus’s. “Might as well flaunt it.”

Again, Cyrus turned bright red. 

“I’m sorry, I mean I don’t mean to piss you off or anything but you really do have a great body Cy-Guy, just wish that you would see that.”

“Thanks,” Cyrus responded. “I’m just not used to people telling me that I look good.”

Jonah chewed on his lower lip a second before responding. “I know, I mean I should have before. I just thought that you might think a compliment like that from me was lame.”

Cyrus smiled. “I’d never think it was lame and thank you.”

“Welcome man, you ready to go?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“You sound like we are driving off to our execution.”

“I know what’s going to happen,” Cyrus said as they left Jonah’s room. “We’re going to get there, you’re going to find some girl to hang off your arm and I’ll spend the rest of my night staring at the punch bowl.”

“I’m not deserting you for a girl,” Jonah insisted as they made their way downstairs. “I already told you that.”

*******************

“Are you sure that you don’t want to dance with him?” Andie asked. She glanced over at Blaise and waved before looking back at Cyrus. “He’s a really nice guy.”

“I appreciate the effort but I already told you that he’s not my type,” Cyrus replied. “And I told you not to drag him along.”

“So you brought your straight best friend as a wingman?” Buffy asked hooking a thumb towards were Jonah was getting them punch. “Wait, do you have a thing for him again?”

“No, I do not have a thing for Jonah again,” Cyrus lied. 

Buffy leaned in close and for a moment he was deadly afraid that she was going to call his bluff. He could feel himself start to sweat and was happy when Jonah arrived, carrying their glasses of punch.

“Um, why are you looking at him like that?” Jonah asked.

“I think he’s hiding something,” Buffy responded. She poked Cyrus in the chest a few times. “And I intend on finding out what that something is.”

“I am not hiding anything.”

He tired to keep the sound of panic out of his voice knowing full well that his friends could latch onto such a thing and usually ferret out what he was trying to hide. 

“Just cut the guy some slack,” Jonah said after taking a drink. “Besides, it’s a dance we should be dancing.”

“He has a point,” Andie replied inclining her head slightly. “Alright, then let’s go dance.”

“Have fun,” Cyrus said watching his friends saunter towards the dance floor.

“Come on,” Jonah said, tugging at his arm.

“What do you mean come on?”

“I mean we should be out there dancing.”

Cyrus shook his head. “Um no, they’re all like close dancing and whatnot.”

“What do you mean close dancing?”

“Bumping and grinding and stuff,” Cyrus clarified.

“You don’t enjoy bumping and grinding?” Jonah asked. There was a mischievous glint that appeared in his friend’s eye when he said that. “Come on Cyrus, live a little.”

And before he even knew what was happening, Jonah was dragging him out onto the dance floor. Cyrus tried his best not to turn just as red as his shirt, although judging by the way that Jonah was grinning, he really wasn’t being that successful. 

“Come on,” Jonah said once they reached the center of dance floor. “Don’t just stand there, dance.”

“I don’t know how to dance!” Cyrus insisted.

Which was total and utter bullshit. He had been in dance for eight years a fact that Jonah knew all too well. Hopefully, though he’d just give up. Besides, dancing was only really fun if you had someone to get into it with and although Jonah had dragged him out on the dance floor, he had a feeling his friend wouldn’t be all that into bumping and grinding.

“You do too know how to dance,” Jonah replied. 

Jonah was already getting into rhythm of the music, his hips swaying ever so slightly. Cyrus had to will a certain part of him to stay in line and NOT stand up and take notice. He went to walk away from the dance floor when Jonah grabbed him and pulled him close. He had a seductive yet amusing grin plastered all over his face.

“Cyrus, I know you know how to dance… let loose a little, have fun.”

“You know the dancing I know how to do,” Cyrus responded, very aware that several people on the dance floor were now looking at how close they were standing. “And I don’t think you’d be up for it.”

_ Well, that might have been a poor choice of words _ , Cyrus thought. 

“Oh I am Cy-Guy,” Jonah replied. “I’m tired of being safe all the time, so come on and dance with me.”

“Jonah-”

“Dance with me.”

Maybe it was the music or the fact that his best friend had his hands on Cyrus’s hips but he could have sworn there was a husky undertone to his friend’s voice. For probably the third time in his life, Cyrus threw all caution to the wind. He moved closer so that he was mere inches from Jonah. A part of his brain was screaming for him to stop before he went too far but there was another part of him that was tired of playing it safe. Tired of always doing the cautious thing. Tired of letting fear rule his life. Jonah wanted to dance, he was going to show him how to dance.

The music switched and a base shaking rhythm started pumping out through the speakers. Cyrus could feel it reverberate down to his bones he gave Jonah a wicked smile, a smile that the other young man returned before Cyrus slowly slid his hand down Jonah’s side, finally having it come to rest on Jonah’s hip. Cyrus waited for Jonah to freak out, instead the other boy just arched an eyebrow and gave him a crooked smile.

They started off slowly swaying, getting a feel for the music, eyes still locked on each other. As the tempo increased, so did their movements. Hands started roaming along the tops of their jeans and it was taking all the self control that Cyrus had not to get a full on hardon on the dance floor. But Jonah was smiling, a genuine smile, one that made Cyrus’s heart about leap out of his chest. 

They drew closer and before Cyrus knew it, their foreheads were touching. The music and rhythm had completely taken over now, causing Cyrus to do things with his hips that he never thought he would get a chance to do with another guy until got to college, let alone Jonah. And then the most unexpected thing happened, as he brushed up against Jonah he felt something. 

Something hard. Jonah was hard. Jonah Beck was hard while dancing with him. Cyrus tried his best not to freak out and continue enjoying himself, however the glaring obvious fact that his best friend was sporting a total hardon while they were dancing together, was more than slightly distracting. Jonah gave him a seductive smirk.

_ Oh my god! He knows that I know he has a hardon! Christ, stop thinking about it. Think about anything else but that! _

Cyrus shoved the thoughts out of his mind and went back to moving and swaying with the music. It wasn’t until the music stopped that Cyrus realized just how fast his breathing had become. Jonah grinned widely at him.

“See, wasn’t that fun?”

Cyrus blushed. “I hate it when you are right about things like that.”

“Cause I am always right,” Jonah replied. Seconds later, however the grin he had on his face vanished and he looked towards the door. “Oh shit, um Cyrus don’t look now.”

“Don’t look at what?” Cyrus asked, trying to see around his friend. “You can’t say something like that and not expect me to look!”

“You don’t want to see it.”

“How do you know what I want to see-”

And Cyrus stopped short as soon as he was able to push his way around Jonah. TJ was just a few yards away, lips locked with a very attractive looking young man. Cyrus didn’t know who he was but they were not even attempting to hide what it was they were doing. Instantly, he felt rage start to build up inside him. TJ had broken up with him because he wasn’t ready to face the truth about who he was. He said he wasn’t ready for the whole world to know that he was bisexual and here he was, standing there making out with a guy for the whole school to see.

“Oh no,” Buffy said softly.

Cyrus felt tears starting to well up in his eyes. He took several deep breaths and willed himself not to break down and cry. Without even thinking he bolted towards the door, pushing his way past several of his classmates.

“Cyrus!” Buffy called after him. 

But he ignored her and pressed on, using every mental trick he knew to keep himself from spiraling down into a full blown panic attack. He burst through the gym doors and out into the crisp and cool autumn night air. He sprinted straight towards the parking lot, wanting to put as much distance between himself and the dance as he possibly could.

“Cyrus, stop!”

He skidded to a halt, whipping around to see Jonah charging towards him.

“Calm down and hold still,” Jonah said catching up to his friend. “I’m sorry that you had to see that.”

Cyrus shook his head. “I was so stupid… he didn’t care about not being out, he just didn’t want to be out with me.”

“No, that’s not it,” Jonah said putting a hand on Cyrus’s shoulder. “This was his problem, not yours.”

“I shouldn’t have been surprised,” Cyrus continued wiping tears away from his eyes. “I mean have you seen TJ, why the hell would he want to be dating me? He could have anyone that he wanted. He could a fucking Jonah Beck and not some nerd-”

“Stop it,” Jonah snapped. 

The harshness of his voice made Cyrus stand up and stop talking. Jonah reached and gently grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him close.

“Do not do this to yourself,” Jonah said softly. “You are an amazing guy, alright. And speaking for the rest of the Jonah Beck’s out there, we’d be lucky to have a boyfriend like you.”

“You’re just saying that,” Cyrus sniffled.

“I’m saying that because it’s the truth,” Jonah replied. “You’re an amazing guy Cyrus, I’m lucky to have you as a friend. You do realize you’re the only one that has been able to talk me through my panic attacks? You’re the only one that makes me feel safe and normal… not Andie, not Buffy… you.”

“You mean that?” Cyrus asked.

“You’ll always be my Cy-Guy,” Jonah replied, pulling Cyrus close so that their foreheads bumped. “Now, what do you say we get out of here and go smoke that weed.”

Cyrus sighed heavily. “And ice-cream?”

“Yeah, that too.”


	8. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus and Jonah hang out after the formal... and things get a little heated from there.

Cyrus sighed heavily and settled back into the couch. He felt relaxed, the events of a few hours before slowly fading into memory. It wasn’t as if he and his friends got high all the time, far from it. But, after the night he had, he was glad that Jonah had suggested it. They were sitting in Jonah’s basement, the lights down low, Netflix playing and having generally pointless conversation.

There was a part of him that knew he shouldn’t be doing this, after all the conversations that he and Jonah had recently, he didn’t trust himself not to ask those questions. And what was worse was the fact that he was pretty sure that Jonah would answer them truthfully. Which might lead to other problems cropping up… literally.

“See, told you this was a good idea,” Jonah remarked from his spot next to him. “My parents aren’t coming back until late tomorrow and we can just chill out until then.”

“Fine, you were right… again.”

“Seems to happen an awful lot these days.”

“Smug is not a good look on your.”

“I prefer to think of it as confidence.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes. “Okay fine.”

“Besides, did you see that guy TJ was with? Totally not as hot as you.”

“Can we please not talk about that,” Cyrus moaned.

“Your ass was better,” Jonah replied. “Seriously, yours was totally rocking tonight.”

“Why are you obsessed with my ass?” Cyrus asked.

“Because you have a nice ass,” Jonah replied matter of factly. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“That I have a nice ass or that you think I have a nice ass?”

Jonah rolled his eyes. “Both.”

Cyrus giggled. “I never thought in a million years that I’d be sitting around discussing the qualities of my ass with my best friend.”

Jonah waved his hand around the space. “Well, that’s because you are entirely too up tight, I would have discussed it with you a long time ago if I didn’t think that you were going to freak out.”

Cyrus frowned. “I am not uptight!”

“You are too uptight,” Jonah replied. “And the only way that I can ever get you to relax is to get you high… or drunk.”

Cyrus wanted to respond with something that refuted his friend’s claims but there was a part of him that knew Jonah was right. He was uptight, as much as he wanted to talk about sex with his friend or any other number of subjects, he knew that he would never have the guts to actually bring it up. Even under the influence of smoking weed, he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to actually bring himself to say anything.

“So?”

“So? I’m your best friend,” Jonah said, leaning forward. “We’re supposed to talk about everything.”

“Says the guy that didn’t tell his friend he was no longer a virgin,” Cyrus pointed out.

“That’s because I thought that sex freaked you out,” Jonah said. “And so far I’d say that I’m probably right about that.”

“Sex does not freak me out!”

“Then let’s talk about it,” Jonah offered, leaning back in the couch. “Just you and me and a whole conversation about anything and everything that you’re too embarrassed to ask.”

Cyrus growled, he really didn’t want Jonah to be right. He looked over at Jonah, who was now sitting back in the couch, smiling smugly at Cyrus. There was something about that smile that made Cyrus just want to shut him up.

“You have to answer whatever it is I ask honestly,” Cyrus said.

That got Jonah’s interest and he sat up a little straighter. “I will if you will.”

“Anything off the table?” Cyrus asked.

“Nope,” Jonah said almost giddly. “I’ll answer anything.”

“And nothing ruins our friendship?” 

“Nothing would ever ruin our friendship,” Jonah said. “Cyrus, I got you, you know that.”

Cyrus took a deep breath. “If you’re just screwing with me Jonah…”

“I’m not,” Jonah said. He reached over and gave Cyrus’s thigh a squeeze. “I promise that whatever you ask, I’ll answer truthfully if you will.”

“Yeah, I can do that… I mean at least I think I can.”

“Alright,” Jonah said as he settled back in couch. “Then ask away.”

Cyrus chewed on his lower lip, carefully deciding what it was that he was going to ask. He had so many questions…

“Well? Go ahead, ask me something,” Jonah insisted.

“Hmm, do you jerk off?”

Jonah laughed. “Yeah, I think we already established that. My turn.”

“This was a mistake,” Cyrus groaned.

“Do you shave down there?” Jonah asked.

Cyrus was sure that his face turned a previously undiscovered shade of red. 

“You gotta answer,” Jonah prodded.

“Nope, trim a bit but that’s about it… do you, you know shave down there?”

“Smooth as the day I was born,” Jonah answered. “Hmm, if you had to date someone in our circle of friends besides me, who would it be?”

“Why besides you?” Cyrus squeaked shoving down the rising sense of panic.

“Cause I’m asking the questions… so spill, who would it be?”

Cyrus considered his options, aside from Buffy and Andie, they really didn’t hang out with a lot of other people. There were some fairly attractive guys on the soccer team that he had spent time with on occasion.

“Harrison Bolt,” Cyrus answered.

“What? Why Harrison?”

“Why not Harrison?” Cyrus questioned.

“Um, okay yeah I got nothing.”

“Harrison’s cute...and he has that really sexy happy trail,” Cyrus continued not sure why he was still talking.

Cyrus licked his lips, trying to find the best way to ask the next question. He wanted to do the usual gay thing and ask Jonah’s size but figured his friend might either balk at that or lie. Jonah sensed his hesitation and smiled.

“Nothing is off limits, remember.”

“Do you have any sex toys?” Cyrus blurted out, instantly regretting his decision to voice those thoughts that had been in his head. “Oh. My. God.”

Jonah let out a burst of laughter at his friend. “What’s wrong. Nothing off limits remember. But yeah, I got a fleshlight, you?”

“Wait… you have a what?”

“A fleshlight,” Jonah said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. “I got in about a year ago, luckily I have a kickass older cousin that ordered it for me. Yeah, don’t even ask how that conversation got started.”

“Um, how is it?”

“Pretty amazing,” Jonah said. “What about you? Any toys?”

Cyrus blushed despite his best attempt not too. “Um, yeah, I got a vibrating dildo.”

“Cool,” Jonah replied. “Find your prostate with it?”

“I can’t believe we are having this conversation,” Cyrus said. “But yeah, I found my prostate.”

“Feels amazing, right.”

That comment caught Cyrus off guard. He wiped his head around to look at his friend, who was sitting on the couch, grinning wickedly.

“I told you Cy-Guy, straight but not narrow,” Jonah explained. “Yeah, I know what my prostate is and I know how amazing it feels when you find it. Makes me cum way more when I get off using that and my hand.”

“You’ve played with your ass?” 

Jonah nodded. “Yeah, even had a dildo for awhile, although mine didn’t vibrate. I mean I don’t do it every time that I jerk off but if I’m in the mood for something different, yeah I totally go to town, harder to do with just my hand though.”

Cyrus couldn’t believe that his best friend, his straight best friend at that, just admitted that he enjoyed getting off by stimulating his prostate. Apparently, Jonah was being serious when he said that nothing was off limits. Cyrus felt himself growing bolder by the passing second and all sorts of questions came to mind. 

“Do you precum?” Cyrus asked although this time he managed to keep himself from blushing and not sounding like he was about to faint.

“Yeah,” Jonah said with a sigh.”

“That’s bad?”

“Well, no… it’s just that if I get really worked up it kinda shoots out… almost like I’m cumming and even when I don’t do that I leak pretty heavily, some girls get turned off by it.”

Cyrus frowned. “That’s dumb, I mean you can’t help that.”

“Oh I know,” Jonah replied. “Would it matter to you, I mean if you were with a guy that leaked a ton of precum like that?”

Cyrus shook his head. “No way in hell, I think it’s hella sexy.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, totally.”

“How often do you jerk off?” Jonah asked.

“At least once a day,” Cyrus answered. “You?”

“Same, though lately it’s been a two a day kinda occurrence.”

“If you’re frustrated imagine how I must feel,” Cyrus replied.

“Good point, although that’s mostly your part… neither one of us has asked the obvious yet.”

“The obvious?”

“How big are you?”

Cyrus blushed. “Um, a little over 6 inches, you?”

“6.5 maybe 7 if I’m super horned up,” Jonah answered.

“What’s one of your sexual fantasies?”

“Just one?” Jonah asked with a wink.

“You wanna share more than one?” Cyrus asked rather wide eyed. “I mean yeah, if you feel comfortable, then go ahead.”

“I told you that I really enjoy playing with my ass, I think that I can handle telling you what kind of kinks I have.”

“If you’re sure,” Cyrus said with a nod.

“Totally sure man… if you’re sure that you want to hear them.”

Cyrus nodded eager, probably too eagerly but given his current mood and the level of horiness that was coursing through his body, he really didn’t care.

“I’d like to be tied up sometime,” Jonah continued. “Nothing to hardcore but like I’d have to beg to cum and stuff. I’d also love to try a threesome.”

“Two girls, huh?” Cyrus asked.

“Doesn’t have to be two girls,” Jonah responded with a shrug of his shoulders. “Really, me, another guy and a girl would be cool too.”

_ Did Jonah Beck just admit he’d do something sexual with a guy? _

“You’d do that? I mean with a guy?” 

“Hell yeah I would,” Jonah answered. “I mean that whole situation sounds exotic and sexy as fuck… speaking of sexy as fuck, you hard?”

Cyrus was caught totally off guard by that comment as well, despite the fact that he kept shifting his position so that his almost full on hard dick was hard to see. He glanced over at Jonah, who had stretched back on the couch, his hands resting ever so lightly on his groin. And when Cyrus paid closer attention, he could totally see the outline of Jonah’s very hard dick.

“You’re hard,” Cyrus said softly and in a very quiet voice.

“So are you,” Jonah replied huskily. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

To further illustrate his point, Jonah reached down and unzipped his jeans, laying then open so that Cyrus could see the bright blue material of his boxer-briefs.

“What do you say Cy-Guy,” Jonah said, his voice still low and oh so sexy sounding. “Let me see what you got under the hood.”

“Okay,” Cyrus managed to stammer out.

 


	9. I'll Show You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll show you mine if you show me yours. Cyrus and Jonah finally show each other their goods. Rated NC-17 for anyone that cares about that sort of thing. Nothing sexual between the two in this chapter (that's the next one.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Still working on the next chapter. Updates are coming though.

For a moment, Cyrus was sure that he was dreaming. There was no way that Jonah Beck, high or sober, would want to see what Cyrus was packing. Unfortunately, the opposite could not be said for himself. There was a huge part of him that wanted to see what Jonah had stuffed into the tight confines of his boxer-briefs. For several seconds they just sat there and stared at each other, like they were waiting for one of them to back out. 

“So, we gonna do this?” Jonah asked. There was a hint of mischief in his eye, one that Cyrus had only seen on a few rare occasions. The occasions when he was serious. “I’m almost to full mast over here.”

“Um, yeah, I guess me too,” Cyrus said blushing deeply. “No making fun of size or anything, right?”

Jonah shook his head. “No way man, I may want to see your dick but that doesn’t make me a dick.”

“Lose the pants first?” Cyrus offered.

“And then the shirts,” Jonah said.

Cyrus swallowed hard but nodded along in response. Slowly, the two of them got to their feet. Jonah finished unzipping the rest of his pants as Cyrus worked the buttons on his own. They looked at each other, gave a nod and then pushed them to the ground. For the briefest of moments, Cyrus was afraid to look at his friend like that, at least until he realized that Jonah was staring at back at his package.

Cyrus was wearing bright red trunks that did nothing to had the hardening bugle in the front. There was the smallest spot of moisture on them from his precum and all it would take would be a slight adjustment and his dick was sure to pop out of the tight confines. He glanced over at Jonah’s bright blue boxer-briefs and he could instantly see the outline of Jonah’s cock, which was pointed upwards and tenting the waistband away from his skin some. 

“Shirts next,” Jonah said. 

Cyrus still noted the huskiness to his friends voice.

He wasted no time in pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. True, he wasn’t as defined as Jonah was but he wasn’t skinny either. Seconds later, Jonah did the same thing, tossing his tee-short to the floor. Cyrus looked over at his friend, taking in the muscular form of Jonah’s pecs and the outline of all his abdominal muscles. Jonah looked like a fucking greek god.

“Are you ready for this?” Jonah asked.

Cyrus tried to swallow around the lump that had appeared in his throat. He nodded slowly, all thoughts about ruining his friendship with Jonah melting away. Hormones had taken over completely at this point, even if he was able to say no, he didn’t want too.

“Cyrus, are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus said licking his lips. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Let’s do it then.”

Cyrus hooked his fingers under the waistband of his trunks and pushed them down. For a split second he was sure that this was a mistake, at least until he looked over and saw Jonah do the same thing. Cyrus’s dick popped out and smacked his taut belly. His dick was as hard as it had ever been, the head of his cock already slick with precum. He looked over at Jonah, who had dropped his pants as well.

He was not prepared for what he saw. Jonah’s cock was jutting out from a completely hairless crotch. His balls hung lower than Cyrus’s, though they were also slightly larger. Jonah’s cock was almost 7 inches long, the foreskin had retracted almost all the way and the top of his cock was also shiny with precum.

“Nice man,” Jonah said.

“What girl would turn that down?” Cyrus asked. He was fully aware how that sounded and didn’t really care. 

“It’s not huge,” Jonah said flexing his cock and making it bounce. “But it gets the job done.”

“So… now what?” Cyrus asked nervously.

“I need to get off,” Jonah said matter of factly. “And looks like you need to too. So, what do you say we do it together.”

“You want to jerk off together?” Cyrus asked.

“Yeah,” Jonah said. “Yeah, I kinda do.”

“Aren’t you… you know straight?”

Jonah shrugged. “I’m high and a teenager and you’re sexy as fuck. Even I can see that. So, yeah, I want to jerk off with you.”


	10. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some sexy stuff. Enjoy!

There were few things that could stun Cyrus Goodman into not speaking. Hearing Jonah Beck say those words was at the top of the list. He just stood there for a moment, cock out, and hard as a rock, not really sure what to do. His mind swam and for a moment he thought that he was dreaming all of this. There was no way that Jonah Beck, his best friend, and possibly the hottest guy on school, wanted to actually jerk off with him.

“You still with me Cy-Guy?” Jonah asked. His voice was husky and his cock kept throbbing with every beat of his heart. 

“Um, yeah… fuck yes I wanna jerk off with you,” Cyrus finally manage to get out. “You need porn or anything?”

“Does it look like I do?” Jonah asked. He reached down and gave his dick a pull, letting out a low moan in the process. “It’s been days since I had a good jerk.”

Cyrus gulped. “Me too.”

“Then let’s do it,” Jonah said. He stepped out of his pants and then flopped back down on the couch. 

He patted the cushion next to him and before Cyrus even realized what he was doing, he was out of his own pants and sitting next to his naked best friend. Whose cock was hard and throbbing and who was waiting to jerk off with him.

“Um, what are we going to clean up with?” Cyrus asked, as he slowly started jerking his cock. “I’m probably going to make a pretty damn big mess.”

“We can worry about that in a minute,” Jonah said. “Right now, I just wanna cum and see you do the same thing.”

A slight bead of precum appeared at the tip of Jonah’s cock. He reached down and gave his balls a squeeze, causing another low main to escape his lips. Jonah turned and locked eyes with Cyrus as he started to move his hand slowly up and down his cock, lightly ghosting a finger of the tip, which was quickly becoming slick with the clear liquid.

“Feels good doesn’t it?” Jonah asked.

Cyrus bit back a moan as one hand worked his cock while the other started to travel down and around to his balls. He gave them a squeeze and then started massaging them, rolling them back and forth in his hand. God, it felt good. He couldn’t believe he was actually stroking his cock next to Jonah Beck.

Jonah grinned at his friend and then let out a low moan as his fingers caressed the spot just under the tip, where the head met the shaft. Another drop of precum appeared at the end of Jonah’s dick. He smeared it around the engorged glans, while throwing his head back in ecstasy against the soft leather of the couch.

Cyrus ran his hands down over his flat stomach before sliding it up his dick. He moved his hand slowly over the shaft and then the swollen head, letting out a loud moan at the contact. He wanted to concentrate on what he was doing, however his eyes kept drifting over to Jonah.

“You can watch me you know,” Jonah said, softly. His voice was low and husk, practically dripping with sensuality. “I don’t mind. Fuck, I want you too because I want to watch you too.”

Cyrus swallowed, pushing down the lump of nerves that had appeared in his throat. “Um, are you sure?”

“We’re jerking off together, does it really matter? Besides, performing for someone might be fun,” Jonah replied, his voice still hushed.

All Cyrus could do was nod, probably because most of the blood in his body was not making it anywhere near his brain. He was probably lucky that he hadn’t passed out yet.

Cyrus started slowly at first, leisurely sliding his hand up and down his shaft and rubbing the head with his thumb a few times. This elicited a series of grunts and groans from him, no longer even trying to hold back the noises. Besides, no one was home hear what was going on and most of his neighbors were old and deaf.

Jonah had also given up on any pretense of not watching what his friend was doing. Cyrus was really getting into the whole jerk off session. Precum was slowly leaking from both his cock and Cyrus’s, running down their shafts, Cyrus’s mingling in the short dark hairs around the base of his penis while Jonah’s landed on smooth skin.

Jonah ran his hand down and around his cock again, moving it over the silky smooth shaft and then gently teasing the head. His free hand snaked his way up his chest to lightly graze across his nipples. He fingered them for a moment before moving his hand back down to give his balls a squeeze.

"Mmm, yeah," Cyrus murmured. He started to jerk himself fast and rough now, feeling the pleasure starting to build in the pit of his stomach. 

Jonah grunted and moaned at Cyrus’s statement, unable to form coherent words. He refocused his attention on the tip of his dick. He gripped his cock by the root and then brought his hand up, using the palm in a circular motion on just the tip. This caused Jonah to cry out in pleasure, his hips snapping up and his back arching off the couch.

“Fuck,” Cyrus grunted, his eyes going wide as he watched Jonah use his palm to continue to polish his flared red head.

Cyrus’s hands were now stroking his cock in earnest, sliding his hands up and down his shaft in long slow strokes, pushing more clear precum from the slit. “Uhhh...fuck.”

"Fuck yeah," Jonah grunted. “I’m close.”

“So am I,” Cyrus panted. The pleasure become intense, coiling like a spring about to snap. He didn’t want this erotic moment to end but he was far too gone to care.

Cyrus’s already-fast jerking became frantic. He didn't try to hold back and draw it out, just kept stroking until he started to cum. He grunted and groaned and moments later his cock exploded, sending several jets of cum arcing up and landing on his flat stomach. His dick jerked a few more times as cum dribbled out and down his shaft.

That was all that it took for Jonah to finally blow his load.

“Oh fuck...oh fuck...” he started chanting. Jonah’s hips snapped up, his whole upper body came off the couch and seconds later his orgasm took hold. Waves of pleasure swept through his body. A river of come flowed from Jonah’s dick, down all over the dwarf’s hand and shaft. Jonah’s cock continued to twitch, come flowing from the still red tip. After several seconds, Jonah sank back to the couch and sighed contently. He looked over and gave Cyrus a sheepish grin.

“I guess we both needed that.”

Cyrus felt his face reddened and fought the urge to cover himself in embarrassment now that the whole situation was over with. “Um, yeah I guess we did. But, um we’re covered in… cum.”

Jonah reached over and scoped most of it off Cyrus’s stomach before licking his hand clean. Cyrus was pretty sure that he had just died and gone to heaven. He watched as Jonah reached down and then scoped up his own seed, licking that off his hand as well. 

“Told you it would be fun,” Jonah smiled.


End file.
